My Best Friend's Wedding
by Ellopoppet
Summary: AU. Ginny and Draco are best friends, Ginny is in love with Draco. But when he announces his marriage to Hermione Granger, an extremely perfect woman. At what lengths will she go to get the love of her life back?


Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or characters. I wish I did though. lol

Summary: A/U. Ginny and Draco have been best friend's for 9 years, and all this time, she has been in love with him. But when she gets a call from him that he is getting married, she will got to any lengths to win him back.

Chapter 1: The Message.

The chef's in the kitchen moved swiftly yet carefully as the waiter tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the new dish. They were trying to impress one of the best food

critics in the business. Ginevra Weasley. The head chef gave him the perfect looking dish and the waiter nodded with a grimace. He walked out of the kitchen at a normal

pace and took a deep breath after he set it in front of her. She nodded with a smile at her friend who sat in front of her. Harry Potter. The waiter stood by her nervously,

waiting to hear their review. She took the fork to her right and took a bite of the food on her plate. She chewed slowly and waited a few seconds. "I'm writing it as: Inventive,

and Delicious" She said with a smile as she swept her curly hair out of her face. The waiter let out a deep breath and went back to the kitchen. "We did it!" He said and

they all high fived. "You are so lucky, food critic, get to eat every damn type of food" Said Harry with a smile as he dug into his steak. "Yes, but that means extra money

for the gym" Said Ginny as she took another bite. He smiled. "So, have you gotten the message from your editor yet?" He asked with a grin. "No, let me check my

messages..." She said as she pulled out a cellphone. She dialed her password in and put the phone to her ear. A message began to play. "_Hey Ginny, It's Draco." _Ginny

smiled at this_ "So I need to talk to you about something really important. So, you know where I'm staying. So...um.. call me 3, 5 in the morning, whenever. Looking _

_forward to hearing from you. Bye" _The phone clicked. "So, I take it you got a message from Mr. Malfoy" Said Harry, batting his eyelashes jokingly. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, the one I am in love with...That one" Said Ginny. She grabbed a hair band and tied her hair in a messy ponytail. "So what did he want?" Asked Harry. He wiggled his

eyebrows then took a drink his of wine. "He desperately wants to talk to me" She said with a smile. "Ahhh, you think he'll declare his undying love for you?" Asked

Harry with a grin. "I wish... when we were in school toquether... his seventh year, we made a promise, that if by the time he was 26 and we were both single, we'd

marry each other" Said Ginny with a smile as she remembered. "So you think that's why he called?" Harry asked as he took another sip of his wine. "Yes... He turned

26 two months ago... I haven't seen him in five months... he's been in France following the Quidditch league." Said Ginny. Draco worked for a sports magazine, and he

usually wrote the big articles on games. "Yes, well I'm sure he's desperate for the sex" Said Harry with a smile. "Oh shut up..." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

Ginny grabbed her house phone and dialed the number on her cell phone. "Hello?" His voice rang out. "Hello, this is your favorite nightmare" She said in what was a low

voice. He laughed. "Hey beautiful" Said Draco, she smiled at this. "So I got your extremely desperate message, and it reminded me of this crazy promise we made

like, forever ago. And-" She stopped abruptly when he interrupted. "Yeah that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. (She smiled) I've met someone" He said. Her

smile somewhat faltered. "O-oh, it's always good to meet new people, make new friends.." Said Ginny with a smile. "No, you don't understand. She's wonderful and

smart and Ginny, I'm getting married. Sunday" Said Draco. As Ginny tried to sit back on her bed, she fell on the floor with a loud 'Thud'. "Ginny?" His voice rang out

as no reply came from the red head. "Yes... Draco. But, it's Wednesday night, how are you gonna get married Sunday?" She asked. "It's gonna be one of those 4

day weddings and all" Said Draco. "But, aren't you working this weekend? It's responsible to show up." Said Ginny, trying to find an excuse. "Yes, but. Ginny, taking

a weekend off to get married. I mean come on..." Draco said in a confused tone. "Maybe we should talk about this" Said Ginny looking upset. "Ginny I'm scared...

I need you..." He said.

That next day Harry drove Ginny to the airport. "Want to stop to get a bite to eat?" Harry asked. "No way! I'm a busy girl. I've got four days to break up a wedding,

steal the bride's fellow...and I haven't got a clue how..." She said as they walked out of the car and into the airport. She was dressed in a pretty dark brown skirt

with matching jacket and turquoise blue blouse. Her blue purse hanging over her shoulder. She was nervous. "You know what? He adored me, for 9 years! ME!" She

said in a nearly hysteric tone. "Oh I can see why" Harry said more to himself laughing. "She's like practically perfect and she's known him like what? 2 minutes?

I'm gonna go over there, and I'm gonna steal him back.." Said Ginny, now calm. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and left to get on the plane. While on it, she

began to plot ways on what to do to his fiance.

Hours later, she arrived at an airport in France. Looking around for the man she was in love with. She finally spotted his platinum blonde hair and ran to him as he ran

to her. When they met, their lips lightly touched and they laughed. "Good to see you, and merlin you hair has grown" He said as he touched her red curly hair. She

smiled and blushed. He looked to his left and Ginny followed suit. Her smile left slowly as she saw his fiance. She was perfect, perfect straight brown hair, perfect

centered nose, perfect smile, eyes, teeth and perfect body. She was walking towards them with a big smile. Ginny felt the jealousy stir, no, blend inside her. "Ginny,

I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger. My fiance..."

A/N: Yes, short, but I'm basing this on the movie and this is pretty much a chapter.

But I promise to post a chapter a day if I'm not too busy with school or track practice.

Love

-Ellopoppet


End file.
